


Breathe

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Collars, Come Shot, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: And when I kiss right there, don't hold your breath
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Etherealboys Round 3





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> self-prompted shameless porn for the betterment of everyone who reads. comments and kudos appreciated. 
> 
> drink your water, _ya nasty._

Jongin stared at the reflection of light on the front desk person’s name tag. It said “Suho” and he looked just as thrilled to be standing there. Not only had the travel planner booked the wrong cabin, but they had double booked it ...with someone Jongin hadn’t seen since high school.

What an awful happenstance.

And there he was; Byun Baekhyun. He was still stunning and still had that killer smile. Jongin felt anchored in place. But they had a teensy-weensy problem : The cabin booked was a one-bedroom cottage next to the lake. What Jongin had booked was still one-bedroom but it was on the other side of the property next to the walking trails. He had hoped to spend some time outdoors, relaxing. Jongin thought to himself, so much for that.

“Surely,” Baekhyun said softly, “there is something you can do?”

Suho shrugged, apologetically gazing between the two of them. “I”m sorry but there isn’t another cabin available. This happens regularly because of the holiday season. I can only give you a voucher for another weekend or…”

Jongin sighed, chewing his lip. He meekly whispered, “Or we have to stay in the same cabin.”

Suho nodded.

This was going nowhere and Jongin had only wanted to go on a short vacation. Baekhyun gently touched Jongin’s shoulder, pulling him aside. He also looked very apologetic. And hot. Jongin took a deep breath and tried not to stare at Baekhyun in his leather jacket and pants with his helmet in his hand. Jongin snapped back when Baekhyun waved his hand.

“Earth to Jongin,” he said, “It's not like we’re strangers. I’ll pay you half of what you spent to book the other cabin.”

Jongin shrugged somewhat disappointed he would have to change his accommodations, “It was a little more expensive than this one. I saved up just to get that place.”

Baekhyun nodded, running his hand through his hair, “I know. I know. But, I’ll pay the difference. I would rather both of us have some time off than one of us go home broke and disappointed.”

Jongin chuckled, swapping his bag from one hand to the other. It wasn’t a horrible idea. It just wasn’t the best idea. This was the most cliche circumstance Jongin could think of. He slid his other hand down his face then rested it on the back of his neck. If he and Baekhyun were going to share they needed to set some ground rules.

Jongin began to nod slowly, “Okay. But we have to talk about boundaries when we settle in.”

Baekhyun gave Jongin a thumbs up then turned toward the front desk. “Go ahead and put the cabin on my card. I’ll give my friend here some money once I do the math.”

“Awesome!” Suho exclaimed, “I’ll put the receipt in the dropbox of the cabin. If you require any services during your stay we can add it when you check out.”

Suho turned around, grabbed a key, then handed it to Baekhyun. They smiled at each other before Baekhyun turned back to Jongin. He motioned toward the door and they began their walk to the cabin. 

It wasn’t like Jongin *wanted* to spend a night with Baekhyun. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world. But while they were kind of friends, they had a history; albeit not a lengthy one. Jongin was too late. Baekhyun was too busy. Then, he graduated and left Jongin behind to pine for a while after.

Baekhyun went to college. Jongin went to Europe.

Yet, somehow… The universe had brought them back together.

“Did you enjoy your time backpacking?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongin blinked then came back to reality, “How did you know I went backpacking?”

Baekhyun chuckled, then shook his head, “I follow your Instagram still. Love your aesthetic.”

Jongin blushed fiddling with the buckle on his choker. His *aesthetic*. Right.

“Well,” Jongin said, “It was nice. I had a lot of fun. I met some really cool people and had a lot of good food.”

Baekhyun smiled, “I’d love to do that one day.”

“You should.” Jongin thought back to all the wonderful things he saw and did. He enjoyed backpacking. “No offense but it's better than sharing a tiny cabin in the middle of no-where.”

Baekhyun started laughing nearly hysterically. He ruffled Jongin’s hair as they finally made it to the small porch of the cabin. It was absolutely adorable. Jongin leaned to peek inside the window then took a deep breath. This couldn’t be bad? Could it? There were other people Jongin thought would be worse companions. He shrugged then looked out toward the pond. It was nearly dark and the nightlife had started singing.

“If you’re like me,” Baekhyun started as he unlocked the door, “you traveled a bit to get here. We can wash up then relax and eat. We can figure out finances in the morning.”

Jongin nodded chewing on his lip. They hadn’t discussed the elephant in the room; the fact there was one-bedroom with only one bed. If there was an opportunity, Jongin was going to claim the couch or the bathtub. Anything to avoid sharing a bed with Baekhyun. It was too much of a risk to Jongin’s sanity.

As they walked into the living area, Jongin simultaneously wanted to jump into the pond and into Baekhyun’s arms. He tossed his bag and helmet onto the chair then shrugged his leather jacket off. Jongin was clenching his jaw trying not to stare; trying and failing.

Jongin whispered, “You got bigger.”

Baekhyun chuckled then turned around smirking, “And you got cuter.”

Jongin stared off for a moment feeling his cheeks warm up. He couldn’t help the shy little smile that spread across his face. “I see you’re still a flirt. At least that hasn’t changed.”

“Nope.” Baekhyun winked then walked into the kitchen. “You haven’t changed much at all. Still cute. Still into alternative clothing styles. And… still, into bears I see.”

Jongin put his bag behind his back trying to hide his keychains. “Not fair.”

They both shared a warm nostalgic laugh before Baekhyun sat in one of the wooden chairs next to the refrigerator. He had grabbed a water bottle and once again, Jongin was trying not to stare. He was finding it difficult not to look at every inch of him. Jongin would gaze then realize he needed to avert his gaze. Wash, rinse, repeat with every part of Baekhyun’s body.

Jongin took a deep breath. This was shaping up to be the most difficult weekend ever.

After many disagreements, Jongin spent the first night on the couch. He knew it would be for the best. Baekhyun wasn’t upset like one would think. He didn’t want Jongin to be uncomfortable since he was the one making the biggest sacrifice. Baekhyun had booked this particular cabin, Jongin had not. But, with a little persistence, Jongin was able to talk Baekhyun into letting the topic go.

The next night was a different story.

“Look,” Baekhyun stood in front of Jongin repeating his request, “please just take the bed for the night. That couch doesn’t look comfortable at all.”

Jongin sighed. Baekhyun was never going to let up until there was a compromise somewhere. “I really don’t mind.”

Baekhyun threw his head back and grunted. Kind of sexy. Jongin sighed again. There really was no other way. He had tried everything under the sun to get Baekhyun to drop the topic. They were both starting to get frustrated. Jongin stared at the floor as Baekhyun paced back and forth.

“We’ll share,” Baekhyun said, facing opposite from the couch.

“What? That’s…” Jongin’s heart started to beat wildly in his chest. Sharing? A bed? With Baekhyun? 

Absolutely not.

“You don’t have a choice!” Baekhyun smiled then grabbed Jongin’s arm, “You can have your own blanket but I’m tired and want to relax. You made me look at every bug and every leaf while walking the trails.”

Jongin pouted playfully, “You said you had fun.”

“I did!” Baekhyun exclaimed. He let go of Jongin’s arm as they stood in the little bedroom. It was quaint and smelled like vanilla. “But we did that for almost five hours. We ate. We washed up. Now, it's time for bed.”

Grimacing, Jongin sat on the edge of the bed with his blanket in his lap. “Fine, but I’m going to complain the whole time.”

They couldn’t hold in their laughter and it eased some of Jongin’s tension. It wasn’t that moment he was worried about; it was when the lights were off and they were barely dressed in a small bed together.

So, like ten minutes from then.

Jongin watched as Baekhyun walked away to change clothes. He squinted suspiciously as Baekhyun came back into view with gray sweatpants on. Not that he was complaining but… kind of sus. There was no way he planned this sort of circumstance but he packed *that* for a reason.

It was nearly eleven. Jongin quickly tried to stay out of view of the bathroom to change into a loose t-shirt and some shorts. He wasn’t going to let Baekhyun look at the goods that easily. Even though when Baekhyun turned around there wasn’t a lot left to the imagination. 

Jongin was heating up again, belly turning flips over and over.

The room turned dark and Jongin rubbed his eyes a bit, not liking the drastic change. He took a deep breath and laid back covering himself with his blanket. He adjusted until he was comfortably near the edge of the bed; as far away from Baekhyun as he could be without sleeping on the floor.

“Do you miss Europe?” Baekhyun whispered.

Jongin thought about it for a moment. There were things he loved but he missed home from time to time. “Yes and no. I cherish the memories I made but I missed home a lot. I started visiting more and more, spending less time there. I came home for the holidays last year and just never went back.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun chuckled softly, “There’s nothing like home, to be honest. I don’t think I could spend more than a week or two away from home.”

Jongin related to that more than he would have liked to admit. He took a deep breath and tried to bleed some of the tension from his body. There was no reason to be this closed off. This was an opportunity. Jongin turned over and laid with Baekhyun shoulder to shoulder.

“I don’t spend much time away from home now either,” Jongin said softly.

Baekhyun hummed then breathed deep. Jongin watched as his chest rose then fell. He stared for a bit trying to match Baekhyun’s steady breath. He wasn’t sure how Baekhyun was so calm. On the inside, Jongin was screaming. He adjusted a bit then closed his eyes trying to calm down.

It was just a slight touch; a graze of a finger. Jongin’s breath hitched as he felt Baekhyun reaching ever-so-slowly to touch his hand. Jongin reciprocated, reaching his fingers to brush against Baekhyun’s. They did that for a few moments before Baekhyun was lacing his fingers with Jongin’s.

“You can kick me if you want to,” Baekhyun whispered.

Jongin turned his head to see Baekhyun gazing at him, “Do you want me to kick you?”

“No.” Baekhyun blinked slowly and Jongin’s heartbeat like a drum. They were a lot closer than he thought. He could barely see each one of Baekhyun’s lashes in the glowing light entering from the window. Jongin let his eyes wander. Maybe Baekhyun wasn’t as calm as he thought. Jongin watched as he swallowed hard, breath becoming more and more shallow.

Even though he knew it could happen, Jongin was still surprised when Baekhyun slid a finger under his collar that he had forgotten to take off. He tugged on it, gently pulling Jongin forward. And like a magnet, Jongin’s lips were flush with Baekhyun’s. It had been too long since Jongin had any sort of affections. He whimpered when Baekhyun pulled harder. 

A smile spread across his face and Jongin knew he was in too deep.

A moment later Jongin was wrapped in Baekhyun’s arms, hands wandering. Jongin was ashamed of how fast he was turned on but this was long overdue. He and Baekhyun had a relationship like a firework. It was the strike of a match, the hiss of the wick, then the explosion of colors. But eventually, they grew further and further apart until they had disappeared into the night sky.

Jongin’s mind was snapped back when he felt Baekhyun’s hands slide into his shirt.

“I’ll only continue if you want to,” Baekhyun whispered in Jongin’s ear.

Jongin chuckled, “Honestly, we waited too long for this and you know it.”

Baekhyun shrugged kissing behind Jongi’s ear, “Fair enough.” He held Jongin just a bit tighter, smiling against his neck then biting down softly on his shoulder.

“The sweatpants were a scheme to get me here,” Jongin said.

“It worked.” Baekhyun slid his hands down to grab Jongin’s ass then pushed him up a bit. Jongin straddled Baekhyun’s hips looking down at him. His lips were pink but so were his cheeks. His eyes were dark yet Jongin wanted to jump into them; black pools neverending.

Clothes seemed pointless so Jongin started shedding his. He threw his t-shirt over his head then into the chair near the bathroom door. He could get it later. He felt Baekhyun’s hands slide up his chest then come back down to rest on his hips. There wasn’t much else between them after that but air and skin.

Jongin should have known that Baekhyun had lube nearby and ready to use. After all, he did wear leather on their first day and grey sweatpants. Jongin thought he had almost no shame then Baekhyun proved him right. He didn’t hesitate to flip Jongin to lay back so he could slide two fingers inside of him.

“Oh, fuck.” Jongin breathed.

Baekhyun smirked slowly pushing his fingers in, “That’s the goal.”

He started off slow, then Jongin had to bury his face into his arm. His whole body was buzzing and turning blushed. Baekhyun’s hair was sticking to his forehead in little strands. His face was twisted into a mix of concentration and impatience. Jongin slowly started stroking himself as Baekhyun groaned.

“You’re so pretty.” Baekhyun leaned down pressing his lips against Jongin’s before he could say anything.

Jongin flung his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders as he felt the tip of his cock pushing in. There was little resistance as Jongin felt him slowly push all the way in. Baekhyun stayed there for a moment before burying his head and beginning to thrust faster. 

“When we, fuck,” Baekhyun moaned into Jongin’s neck then kissed up to his ear, “when we do this again I swear I’ll take my time and last way longer than what I’m about to.”

Jongin could only muster an “uh-huh” before Baekhyun was holding his shoulder and slamming into him. Jongin’s little pants only fueled Baekhyun’s fire. He slid his hand into Jongin’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his collared neck. Jongin felt all of his blood rush down and then his stomach felt warm. Baekhyun was pushing all of the right buttons.

Baekhyun picked Jongin up just a little and started going deeper. He leaned back until Jongin was partially straddling him. Baekhyun still had a handful of Jongin’s hair and when he tried to move his grip became tighter and he thrust deeper. Jongin was getting close. When all the right buttons are pushed, the sirens go off.

“Harder,” Jongin grunted.

Baekhyun adjusted until he was on his knees and Jongin’s hips were in the air. Not only was Baekhyun fucking him harder, but he was also deeper. Jongin began to stroke himself, concentrating the most pressure at the tip. He was so damn close. Just watching Baekhyun’s face was enough; bottom lip between his teeth almost in a snarl.

Jongin could tell he was reaching the finish line as well.

Baekhyun slammed himself in until his hips were flush then pulled back slowly. He repeated the motion as Jongin began to shake. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him as he came. He whispered expletives over and over cursing Baekhyun for going so deep.

Two fingers slid under Jongin’s collar until he was face-full of Baekhyun’s cock. He stroked himself faster and faster until he was cumming onto Jongin’s lips and neck. He moaned louder and louder as Jongin sucked him off until he was gripping the back of his head trembling.

Baekhyun sat back on his heels as Jongin inspected the damage. He was covered in little love bites and cum. He glanced over to see Baekhyun just staring at him. He motioned towards the bathroom. Jongin followed slowly, out of breath, glancing around the room. 

The blankets were on the floor. The pillows were nowhere near where they should have been.

And it was three in the morning.

If this wasn’t Baekhyun “taking his time”, Jongin wondered what was.


End file.
